¿Acaso no te sientes solo?
by OtakuLife121
Summary: —Un verdadero Hitman jamás podría siquiera pensar tal cosa. —Sí haha, cierto. Pero... Incluso el más fuerte Hitman de la historia sigue siendo humano, ¿no?


¿Cuántos años habrán pasado tras ese incidente? ¿Diez, veinte años? No lo recuerdo, no puedo recordar. Quizás habrán pasado unos minutos o un milenio... No lo sé, no tengo nada que me ayude a saberlo...

Duele... ¿Duele? ¿Esto es dolor? No, solo es una sensación provocada por mi mente. ¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que hablé con alguien? ¿Que tuve algún vestigio sobre lo que pasó luego de quedar encerrado en esta maldita jaula? No lo sé...

De hecho, ¿cómo era eso de hablar? Ahh... Pensando eso, ¿cuándo habrá sido la última vez que bebí algo? ¿Cuándo habrá sido mi última comida? Sin siquiera mover mis ojos, siempre abiertos cabe decir, puedo entender el famélico estado de mi cuerpo. Já, ¿quién pensaría que alguien como yo terminaría así? Aunque, ¿quién soy yo? Desearía poder dormir...

Dormir. Qué lejano resulta eso. Me siento incómodo, pero en realidad no estoy seguro de **_sentirlo_**. ¿Siento _algo_ , ahora que lo pienso? ¿Cómo era el sentir picazón, un golpe, o siquiera un cosquilleo? Maldición, no lo recuerdo.

Quiero moverme... ¿cómo se hacía eso?

Ahh... Estoy cansado... Espera. Soy hombre, ¿cierto? ¿O tal vez...?

Pensar me hace dudar y olvidar más de lo que ya perdí... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar? Quisiera poder al menos descansar un poco...

La lumbrera no se ha movido, o eso creo, pues no soy capaz de mover los ojos. La luz a veces se va, después vuelve. Eso indica que pasó un día, ¿no?

Oh, un momento. Cierto, _aquel incidente_. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué fue?

 _Vongola... ¿destrucción? T-Tsuna. Lágrimas. ¿Yuni? ¿...Malvadisco? Vongola. ¿Maf–qué?_

Esa sonrisa... ¿A quién pertenece?

 ** _Hermoso cielo. Calidez._**

¿Eso fue real? Mierda, ya no puedo distinguir la realidad.

El vacío ubérrimo llena todo y nada a la vez. Quisiera poder reírme por lo irónico que resulta esto.

¿Hice algo para permanecer en este abismo sin vista ni oscuridad? ¿Con este agonizante bienestar? Oh, cierto. Creo que cuando tenía el privilegio de siquiera salivar cometí un execrable crimen. ¿Matar? ¿Hitman? ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar esa palabra—? ¿Eh? ¿Qué era lo que se me hacía familiar?

 _¿Es este mi castigo?_

Estoy tan solo— No puedo creer que acabo de pensar eso— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué no puedo creerlo?

* * *

 _—Hey, Reborn, ¿estás despierto? Oye, vamos, levánta—¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué el golpe?!_

 _—¡¿Ah?! Maldición, Tsuna, son las tres de las mañana. ¿Qué quieres?_

 _—Hehe...Estaba pensando..._

 _—Wow, novedad._

 _—¡Hey! ¡Claro que sí—! Ahh... no importa. Es solo que... ¿no te sientes igual?_

 _—Te recuerdo: Tres de la mañana. No café. Eres claro o vuelvo a dormir._

 _—Hahaha gomen, gomen. Pero... hace nueve meses que iniciamos esto..._

 _—¿Te arrepientes?_

 _—¡No! Pero desde entonces no hemos vuelto ver a nadie. Mis guardianes y los arcobalenos, Byakuran también. La mansión está tan vacía, incluso los sirvientes se fueron. ¿Acaso... Acaso no te sientes solo?_

 _—..._

 _—¿...Reborn?_

 _—Un verdadero Hitman jamás podría siquiera pensar tal cosa._

 _—Sí haha, cierto. Pero... Incluso el más fuerte Hitman de la historia sigue siendo humano, ¿no?_

* * *

¿Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de apreciarla?

¿Quién eres? Esa sonrisa... ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te extraño a tal punto que me apuñalaría si pudiera, sin siquiera recordar las facciones de tu rostro?

* * *

 ** _—¡No me dejes!_**

* * *

Tú eres quien no está aquí, ¿no? ¡Yo soy quien está solo!

Solo...

* * *

 ** _—¡Prometiste estar conmigo! ¡Se supone que lograríamos esto juntos!_**

* * *

¿Estoy llorando? No lo sé.

No me muevo, no me siento, no lo sé.

* * *

 ** _—¡Maldita sea! ¡No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos!_**

* * *

Mis ojos no cierran. Nunca lo hacen.

* * *

 ** _—¡Levántate y pon esa maldita sonrisa sádica de siempre!_**

* * *

Quiero dormir... no puedo...

Sangre ajena escurre por mis manos. No soy capaz de verlo, pero la sensación tibia lo delata.

No sé, no entiendo. ¿Qué pasa? Yo soy el problema, por todo lo que hice...

* * *

 ** _—O-Onii-san e-está v-viniendo. Sigue luchando, s-solo unos minutos m-más, ¿s-sí?_**

* * *

No puedo ganar esta pelea.

¿Qué pelea? Quiero morir. ¿Puedo morir?

Déjenme terminar con todo...

* * *

 ** _—¿P-Podrías l-levantarte? ¿P-Por favor? ¿Podrías decirme que esto es una broma?_**

* * *

Quiero morir. _Ya estoy muerto._

* * *

 ** _—U-Unos m-minutos m-más..._**

* * *

No respiro. No hablo. No parpadeo. Solo pienso.

Duele.

Quiero que todo acabe.

Por favor.

Duele.

Esto es...

¿El infierno?

* * *

 ** _—¡NO PUEDES MORIR AHORA! ¡REBORN!_**


End file.
